


Daddy's Girl

by Thirsty_Baby



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom!Alastor, Edgeplay, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, i love them so much holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirsty_Baby/pseuds/Thirsty_Baby
Summary: The loads of issues and psychological problems took a toll on her. And though she was the daughter of satan, the princess of hell, too many people used her as a doormat.But with Alastor it was far more different than it was with anyone else.It was her who wanted him to use her.She wanted to crawl on her knees in front of him and kiss his hands, beg him to hurt her or for those long fingers to pet her hair.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't hate me.  
> Cannonically I want Vaggie/Charlie to continue on forever.  
> But fr, Alastor dimming Charlie makes me GO.

„Touch yourself for me, darling.“  


The radio static in the air kept her on her toes, although she was sprawled out on the huge, red bed in the biggest existing room of the hotel. Room 666. Alastor’s room.  


Even for hell, it seemed to be unusually warm, her dizzy mind couldn’t comprehend why her body was on fire, liquid heat coursing through her veins.  


Maybe it was the guilt. Maybe it was his gaze.  


He sat opposite of the bed, opposite of her, gracefully lounging in the seat, coat neatly folded and placed away, and though the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up, revealing the grey skin beneath, his gloves stayed on on.  


It was a rare sight to behold. The power imbalance was maddening, drugging even, she wanted more.  


She needed more.  


She needed him.  


He leaned forward, hair as perfect as ever, his heavy gaze not once leaving her naked frame.  


Charlie’s hands were fisting the sheets, eyes screwed shut, her arousal soiling the silk sheets, but the guilt kept her from obeying his request.  


Usually she followed all his orders in or out of the bedroom. Not just his. Anyone’s really.  


The loads of issues and psychological problems took a toll on her. And though she was the daughter of satan, the princess of hell, too many people used her as a doormat.  


But with Alastor it was far more different than it was with anyone else.  


It was her who wanted him to use her.  


She wanted to crawl on her knees in front of him and kiss his hands, beg him to hurt her or for those long fingers to pet her hair.  


Vaggie slipped from her mind. The beautiful, lovable and loving Vaggie who kissed her softly and loved her so, so much. Vaggie wouldn’t ever even think of placing her finger upon somebody else.  


Charlie loved her with every unholy beat of her heart.  


Charlie knew Vaggie wouldn’t ever forgive her, if she ever was to find out.  


Charlie hated herself for coming back to him every single time.  


Soft footsteps ripped her out of her whirling thoughts. 

She looked up at him in panic.  


„My darling girl, are you disobeying me?“ Alastor’s voice is hooked with the radio static, his clouded gaze sending chills down her spine.  


„N-No!“ She choked on her own voice, tears pooling down her cheeks. „S-Sorry, Daddy…“  


The last word was barely a whisper.  


It suited him oddly well.  


He had the upper hand in all of her problems now. He had the last word, although it was her hotel. He decided whether certain things would or wouldn’t happen, He had almost full control.  


Almost, she told herself.  


Charlie knew, whenever everything got too much, she could trottle into his office and let him handle whatever was bothering her.  


She knew she could climb into his lap and curl up into his chest while he’d bother with the paperwork and inhale his distinct smell of a million spices and fresh cotton.  


Whenever all of them would go to meetings or interviews, all it took was for him to place a heavy hand onto his shoulder and she knew, he was there, she needn’t bother about anything at all.  


She drunk him in, relishing in the lack of power that he provided her with.  


With Alastor she didn’t have to be strong or brave, she didn’t have to think, she didn’t have to be the vehement princess everyone always expected her to be.  


She could simply be the little girl she wanted to be.  


„You’re so quiet today, darling,“ Alastor pointed out, circling the bed, his hands behind his back, dominance radiating off him just like radio waves. „What’s wrong?“  


His voice was delicious, dripping down her body like the rarest wine.  


„N-Nothing, Daddy,“ she whispered and allowed her tense body to relax for a moment.  


In a flash his slender finger hooked beneath her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.  


„Don’t lie to me, darling.“  


HIs finger left her skin and she immediately felt another huge wave of arousal coarse through her petite frame, filling her every single pore with the feeling, lust clouding her head.  


„I want you, Daddy!“ She suddenly cried out, and immediately clasped a tiny hand over her mouth, embarrassed by her sudden demand.  


„What was that, darling?“ Alastor quirked an elegant brow at her, his smile amused but his eyes quite the opposite.  


She screwed her eyes shut, embarrassment rushing through her body like a cold shower, but her arousal dripped down her skin, a reminder of just how messed up and vile she was.  


„I… I want you, Daddy… I-I want to touch m-myself wh-while you’re there…“  


He studied her with his gaze, drinking in the sight, his smile wide but his half-lidded eyes serious.  


For a few moments the room seemed to lack any sorts of sound, even the radio static seemed to have disappeared.  


Charlie shifted on the bed, finally allowing herself to meet his gaze, her face flushed with equal embarrassment and arousal. „Please?“  
The sound was small but with too much meaning for him to refuse.  


Alastor stepped closer to the bed, looking too perfect and collected for the bizarre situation. The complete opposite to the girl in his sheets.  


„How do you want me, Charlie.“  


His usage of her name, not one of his charming pet names, gently reminded her of how serious he took her. How he respected her even in her current state, mind clouded with arousal and thighs rubbing at each other, craving attention.  


That’s what was so maddening about him.  


Her father, mother, friends, yes even Vaggie sometimes, saw her as a dumb little girl who pranced around singing musicals and dreaming of rainbows. Only Alastor saw her as someone who was able to make her own decisions, have her own desires. He saw her as equal, even when she was on her knees in front of him.  


„P-Please just… be n-next to me,“ she whimpered, fingers tightening in the red silk.  


For a moment he froze.  


With a low hum he allowed his knee to sink into the mattress, the foam shifting under his weight till he finally was next to Charlie, his gaze studying her every movement so to not overlook her request.  


With a satisfied little moan she shifted closer to his body, allowing her head to fall onto his chest, little fingers immediately going to rub at her pulsing clit.  


Alastor relaxed into the sheets, propped up against the grotesque headboard, his little girl on his chest, getting off while muffling her moans with his dress shirt.  


This was the most aroused she’s ever felt, or so she thought.  


His intoxicating smell encased her, she was in her own bubble right now, sharing it with him.  


No hotel, no problems, no cheating, no sinning, just his fingers running up and down her arm while she desperately tried to get off, clutching at his dress shirt and moaning his name over and over again.  


„Al… Alastor, hngh, Alastor…“ Her voice was gorgeous like that. Small and vulnerable, dripping with desperation.  


Her fingers pressed violently into her dripping folds, her release nearing, the need to come drugging her every sense, turning her into a mewling, needy mess.  


Just as she was about to come, Alastor gently took hold her her wrist and pulled her fingers away from her pulsating clit, the powerful orgasm that was about to take over her body vanishing.  


„DADDY!“  
Charlie cried out, tears pooling down her cheeks, her moans turning to sobs, body shaking violently with the need to come that he so gracefully refused.  


„Shh, darling,“ he gently whispered into her ear, massaging her soft skin with his claws, kissing her hand and fingers gently. „You know every request comes with a price.“  


She sobbed into his chest, a wet patch forming on the expensive red fabric, but she couldn’t care less.  


Alastor pulled her into a tight embrace, planting a kiss onto of her blonde hair, the gentle gesture echoing through her entire body.  


„W-Why…“ She sobbed softly, her body stilling, suddenly incredibly tired.  


He didn’t answer, eyes closing, body relaxed and his breathing soft.  


„D-Daddy,“ Charlie whispered before falling asleep in his arms, unable to even as much as think to get mad at him.  


Not that these kind of thoughts ever crossed her mind. Alastor was already redeemed in her eyes.  


Him. Unholy, a sinner. Her God.  


She will be back anyways, that’s for sure. She knows why, deep down below.  


Because she’s Daddy’s little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Should I continue this story? Love y'all.


End file.
